FWB
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Chris and Cory have an agreement, but what will happen when Cory starts to second guess the quality of their relationship?


I don't really like some things, so it might be changed later.

M for mentions of sex but no actually description.

* * *

><p>Warmth radiated between back and chest while Cory spooned around Chris as they hung to each other in the bliss of afterglow. The big spoon kissed Chris' shoulder before climbing out of the bed; they had a ten minute cuddle policy. The men would only spend ten minutes in bed together after sex, and they never spent the night together. No matter how comfortable the two were with each other, they both refused to wake up to their beneficiary friend, no matter how warm the other's arms may be.<p>

A soft snore whispered in the quiet room, and Cory turned to see that Chris was still curled in his little spoon position. Delicate brown eyelashes rested softly on porcelain cheek bones, and plush pink petal-like lips hung barely open while air danced across them.

Cory didn't bother waking the man considering it was Sunday morning and they were in Chris' apartment. He thought about leaving him a note explaining he had gone home, but it seemed too emotionally attached. So, Cory left quietly, and when Chris woke, he frowned while thinking back on how he and Cory became friends with benefits.

When Chris and Cory agreed to their arrangement, they both enthusiastically concurred that they both just wanted to have some fun with a friend to relieve some built up tension. During the shooting of _Grilled Cheesus, _Chris, exhausted after all his emotional scenes, had been aided back to his trailer by Cory. Together, they ended up breaking Ryan's no-sex-in-trailers rule. Ever since, the two had snuck away from the group to enjoy each other's body.

Neither Chris nor Cory ever complained about the arrangement. Not only did they get to spend time together, but they got to have no-strings attached sex.

But when Chris always woke alone in the absence of the warm long arms he had forever imagined about, he wondered if he had made the right choice agreeing to the arrangement.

Pushing away the lingering questions, Chris just thanked his lucky stars that someone like Cory was available for his use, and he hopped in the shower to get ready for the day.

A few weeks later, Chris stopped showing up at the McKinley set when Kurt Hummel was transferred to Dalton.

It was then that Cory realized how much he depended on the other man. After a long frustrating day, Cory would call Chris hoping to drive over to his place and forget the world for a few hours, but Chris would still be on set or too exhausted.

When it came time to shoot _Original Song_, Chris kissed Darren back, pouring his heart out while imagining what it would feel like to kiss Cory. Chris, the same yet different as his character, enjoyed being wooed and romance, but he also enjoyed having the privilege of fooling around. In order to keep Cory around, he burned all the deep emotions and fully enjoyed the fun.

He and Cory had decided to refrain from kissing to break away from the intense connection.

"Chris, I need you so badly," Cory nearly whimpered over the phone. "We haven't been together in almost two weeks."

Chris understood what Cory meant when he said "being together" since the men had seen each other just days ago when the whole cast got together to watch the Canucks battle their way in the playoffs.

"Come on over, and I'll be there soon."

Cory was in his car speeding to Chris' apartment faster than he could hang up his cell phone. With the key made from him, Cory entered the apartment and took a seat on bed. His leg bounced while he waited, and when he heard the door close followed by a soft call, Cory called for Chris.

When Chris entered the room, fatigue was plain as day on his face. Stumbling slightly, he collapsed into Cory's arms; Cory lightly wrapped his arms around the petite body nearly calling off his needs, but Chris bit lazily onto his earlobe.

"Please, Cory, just have me tonight."

That was just what Cory did.

Glancing over Chris' shoulder, Cory noticed that his ten minutes were up, but when he went to roll out of bed, manicured hands clutched to him.

"Stay," Chris mumbled. Cory was taken aback, but he soon realized that the other man was practically asleep. Something within Cory clenched when he pulled Chris' hands away from him and left the sleeping man behind.

Finally, Kurt Hummel returned to McKinley, and Chris was back on set with Cory. The two took advantage of the fact.

That was when Jesse St. James returned on Glee. Jonathan talked with Chris while the rest of the cast involved themselves in conversation. From across the room, Cory glared at Jonathan when the man placed a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Cory, quit staring at him. Someone will take notice," Dianna whispered quietly.

The man shook his head to clear the haze, and he left for his trailer hoping Chris would silently follow like usual.

But he never came.

That night, Cory called Chris in hopes of seeing him. "Can you come over?"

There was a silence on the other line, and Chris fidgeted where he sat. "I'm actually going out with Dianna, Lea, Darren, and Jonathan."

Once again, something within Cory squeezed tight, and his knuckles went white as he clutched to his phone.

"You can come with us if you want to," Chris added when he received no response.

"No, it's fine. Have a good time," Cory hung up before Chris had a chance to say goodbye.

The next day, while filming _Prom Queen_, Jonathan absentmindedly hung his arm lazily over Chris' shoulders just as Cory was about to approach him. Instead, he turned and walked the way he came from.

Hoping for a phone call that never came darkened Cory's mood that night while he lounged around his apartment.

Wednesday morning, Cory slumped down in a seat next to Chris who was reviewing his lines and received a smile.

"You look tired," Chris observed, and Cory only shrugged before frowning. Chris followed the other man's eyes and saw that Jonathan was approaching.

"Good morning, guys!" He smiled brilliantly, flashing white teeth.

Cory watched Jonathan lead Chris away with a hand on the small of his back. _'That should be my hand,' _Cory thought idly before shoving away idea; he had to remember the agreement. Jonathan's arm was wound around Chris' waist for the majority of the day, and Cory couldn't help but to think how it felt to be seen like that in public.

Later that night, his phone vibrated in his pocket, and Cory answered warily.

"Are you coming over tonight? I could make pasta," Chris' voice was light, and Cory agreed. Why turn down the chance to be with Chris privately and enjoy a good meal?

Dinner was quiet as the men ate in silence. Cory peaked at Chris once in awhile, but his grey eyes were cast down at his plate. Cory gathered the dirtied dishes and placed them in Chris' kitchen sink when arms wound around his waist.

"Where do you want me tonight?" He whispered while warm breath swept across Cory's ear. The taller man turned, and Chris placed his hands on the other's shoulders only to have them removed and clutched in larger hands.

Swallowing hard, Cory mind was set. "Chris, I can't do this anymore."

Manicured hands fell limp from Cory's. "Oh, okay-

"Wait, let me explain. We had so much fun messing around with each other, but you just so happy being out in the open with Jonathan. I can't watch you be around him like that anymore."

Tears threatened Chris' eyes, but he held back in remembrance that he and Cory had set up the arrangement as strictly friends. "Okay," he repeated softly. "I think that you should go ahead and leave now."

Cory shook his head and grasped Chris' wrist when the shorter man turned to leave the room. "I don't want to see you like that with any other man, not just Jonathan. Please, Chris, if you'd have me, I'd like to be your boyfriend because I think I might be falling in love with you."

Glistening against the pale skin, a tear ran it race over the man's cheekbone.

"Of course I'll have you," Chris laughed shakily. Cory cracked a wide smile, pulled Chris close, and kissed with everything he had to give.

Knees weak, Chris melted in the other's arms, and Cory clutched to his body. The taller man held Chris against the counter until he began to feel emotionally drained, so he dragged Chris to the familiar bed. The evening was spent with sweet kisses. The next day, the two showed up on set hand in hand, and Cory finally understood what it felt like to have Chris to himself while with the cast. He was warm.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
